She's like the wind
by Milene Black
Summary: Remo até tenta, mas é incapaz de resistir ao jeitinho de Tonks.


She's like the wind through my dreams

**She's like the wind through my dreams****  
****She rides the night next to me****  
****She leads me through moonlight****  
****Only to burn me with the sun****  
****She's taken my heart,****  
****(But) she doesn't know what she's done**

Tonks chegou.  
Não, não é pelo barulho do porta guarda-chuvas caindo no chão que eu sei disso. Embora deva confessar que sempre ajuda. Mas antes mesmo dela esbarrar de novo na bendita perna de trasgo, eu já sei que ela chegou. Seu perfume chega até mim, onde quer que eu esteja, e antes que eu possa parar para pensar no que estou fazendo, me pego indo em direção da cozinha para vê-la.  
Merlin, como é linda! Inquieta, agitada, sua energia é contagiante... ela me faz querer correr em meio à neve que cai lá fora. Correr, e rir, e dançar à luz da lua crescente, mesmo que eu já me sinta cansado e fraco, e esperar junto com ela para ver o nascer do sol. Como pode ter me encantado tão profundamente? São os olhos. Os olhos e os olhares. Ela não fala mais sobre nós, mas quando me olha... quando me olha posso ver o que sente, que é o mesmo que eu sinto. Sei que já disse "não", mas não consigo me desligar daquela menina, daquela mulher. Acho que vou enlouquecer...

**Feel her breath in my face****  
****Her body close to me****  
****Can't look in her eyes****  
****She's out of my league****  
****Just a fool to believe****  
****I have anything she needs****  
****She's like the wind**

Ela vai ficar! Vai ficar em Grimmauld Place esta noite! Eu não devia estar feliz. Eu não devia me importar. É tarde demais agora.  
Sirius apenas me olha, e sacode a cabeça negativamente quando ela não está vendo. Devolvo o olhar dele com a cara mais ameaçadora que consigo fazer, e então ela me olha, intrigada.  
"Algum problema, Remo?"  
Me sinto corar. Respondo sem encará-la.  
"Não é nada, Nymphadora."  
Foi um erro. Sirius ri. Posso sentir o calor que emana dela, agora mais do que antes, ela está zangada. Ergo os olhos e fito o rosto em forma de coração, emoldurado agora por cabelos vermelho-flamejantes.  
"Tonks."  
"Rosa."  
"O quê?"  
"Seu cabelo. Eu prefiro rosa."  
Sirius engasgou com o suco de abóbora.  
Eu disse em voz alta? Eu realmente disse em voz alta? Ela me olha, espantada. Eu baixo meus olhos, envergonhado. Quando a fito novamente, os cabelos estão no tom rosa-chiclete que eu adoro.  
"Acho... acho que vou dormir. Boa noite."  
"Boa noite." - respondemos eu e Sirius.

**I look in the mirror and all I see****  
****Is a young old man with only a dream****  
****Am I just fooling myself****  
****That she'll stop the pain?****  
****Living without her,****  
****I'd go insane**

Ela sai, eu saio logo em seguida.  
"Juízo." - diz Sirius, com um sorriso zombeteiro. Faço um gesto nada simpático para ele.  
Tonks caminha devagar, e eu logo estou próximo dela. Posso vê-la sorrir levemente enquanto se dirige à escada. Ela não percebe minha presença, está muito concentrada em seus pensamentos. Vou para o meu quarto, para o banheiro e me olho no espelho. Vejo meus cabelos grisalhos, os vincos na testa e no canto dos olhos, meu rosto cansado à espera da lua. Não sou mais um adolescente. É como eu disse antes, demasiado pobre, demasiado velho, demasiado perigoso. E ela disse que não se importava... não! Não posso pensar nisso, tenho que ficar firme. Ela merece mais, muito mais do que posso oferecer. Não seria justo que ela tivesse que se submeter a tudo o que eu vivo, todas as dificuldades, todos os problemas... não, ela estará bem melhor sem mim. Ah, Merlin! Ela está no quarto ao lado. Tão perto, tão longe... Esbarrou em algo. Ouvi barulho de algo se quebrando, e um xingamento nada bonito. Está abrindo a porta... onde será que ela vai?

**I feel her breath in my face****  
****Her body close to me****  
****Can't look in her eyes****  
****She's out of my league****  
****Just a fool to believe****  
****I have anything she needs****  
****She's like the wind**

Ouço barulho de outra porta se abrindo... é a minha! Saio do banheiro para encontrar Tonks parada à beira da porta, fitando-me em silêncio. É como se tivesse usado toda sua coragem para vir até aqui, e agora não soubesse como continuar.  
"Algum problema?"  
"Por que disse aquilo?"  
"Tonks, eu..."  
"Por que?"  
"Porque é verdade."  
Aparentemente era a resposta certa. Ela começa a se aproximar.  
"Nym..."  
"Não se atreva a me interromper agora."  
Ela se aproxima mais e mais, e só pára quando não hámais nenhum espaço separando nossos corpos. Não consigo encará-la. Ela ergue meu rosto, e fixa seus olhos nos meus.  
"Eu ainda não desisti."  
E me beija.

**I feel your breath in my face****  
****Your body close to me****  
****Can't look in your eyes****  
****You're out of my league****  
****Just a fool to believe****  
****(Just a fool to believe)****  
****She's like the wind****  
****(Just a fool to believe)****  
****Just a fool to believe****  
****(She's like the wind)****  
****Just a fool to believe****  
****(Just a fool to believe)****  
****She's like the wind****  
****(Just a fool to believe)****  
****Just a fool to believe****  
****She's like the wind**

Fico vendo-a dormir, aninhada em meus braços, e por um instante chego a acreditar que poderia dar certo. Tolo. Mas se pelo menos aos tolos é permitido ter sonhos absurdos, deixem-me ser um tolo, nem que seja somente por esta noite.

**(Just a fool...)****  
****(She's like the wind)****  
****(She's like the wind)****  
****(Just a fool...)****  
****(She's like the wind)****  
****(Just a fool...)**

**N/A:** Não me perguntem de onde saiu isso. Eu ouvi a música, li a letra e plim! Começaram a surgir essas frases na minha cabeça, e quando eu vi já tinha escrito. Espero que gostem. A música é "She's like the wind", e faz parte da trilha do muito, muito velho filme "Dirty Dancing".


End file.
